Complicated
by StarFireFlower
Summary: Sequel to Going Home. Star and Robin are finally together, and everyone's happy, right? SR some BBR
1. Slade's Message and Robin's Choice

I don't own Teen Titans. So don't ask...  
  
Dedication: Vandy, for helping me with my new fic after Dani got too busy for it. iluvu!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Starfire bounced out of the ship, smiling, jumping around the Tower roof.  
  
"It's great to be home!" The others just watched her, grinning. Suddenly she stopped, turning to them. "What about Jen?" Robin frowned.  
  
"She was a bitch so we kicked her out." Raven said emotionlessly. Star sighed, relieved.  
  
"I don't like her..." Robin put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Forget her. Let's just get inside."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The boys flopped down on the couch.  
  
"It's good to be home..." The girls rolled their eyes. Raven turned on the main computer, and the Titan's communicators started to blink.  
  
"We've got a message from Slade..." Robin jumped to his feet.  
  
"Pull it up." Raven did so. Slade's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Well Titans, I see you aren't home. Had to get your precious Starfire back, didn't you Robin? But I'm sure you two are merely friends, right? Because you wouldn't want to show any..._weaknesses_." Robin's hands formed into angry fists. "That's what I thought. I'll see you soon." The screen went blank.  
  
"Robin?" He ignored Star, stomping off to his room. She sighed, dropping to her knees.  
  
"So, Slade's telling Robin he can't fall in love?" Cy asked.  
  
"Pretty much. He hinted using it against Robin." Raven answered.  
  
"He did?" Star looked at BeastBoy.  
  
"He said it would be a weakness."  
  
"Maybe someone should go talk to him." Star nodded.  
  
"I will. After he has some time to cool down..."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Robin heard a knock on his door about an hour after receiving the message from Slade. He glanced at the door as it slid aside and Star came in, carrying a tray. She set it down on the table and he looked over at the mug of coffee.  
  
"It's getting late..." She murmured.  
  
"I need to find out what Slade is planning." He didn't look at her.  
  
"Need any help?" He finally looked up.  
  
"Star, we need to talk." She watched him silently. "Star...we can't be together. Not now."  
  
"Because of Slade..." It wasn't a question, but he nodded all the same. "So you're going to let him control you?" He looked into her eyes.  
  
"If it protects you, then yes." She gazed into his mask, hurt and angry.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to be protected!"  
  
"Star...be reasonable..."  
  
"You're the one about to stay up all night working on the Slade case, obsessing like you always do! And you're telling _me_ to be reasonable?!?"  
  
"Star, I'm not going to become obsessed." He replied calmly.  
  
"You said that before- I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Star-"  
  
"No! I'm sick of being lied to and hurt because you want to shelter me! I'm not a little kid Robin! I can take care of myself!" Robin stood, his fury getting the better of him.  
  
"Well, you've really proven that huh? The Titans have only been back together a few months and we've had to rescue you twice!" She glared at him, furious.  
  
"The first time I had to give in or Melissa's party would have been blown up, and the second time you had to 'rescue' me because you screwed up!" Closing his eyes, Robin took a deep breath, calming himself.  
  
"You aren't making this any easier..."  
  
"I don't care! You're acting without taking my feeling into consideration!"  
  
"Well excuse me for choosing having you alive over having you happy!" She groaned, annoyed.  
  
"Stop trying to protect me! I'm fully capable of doing it myself!"  
  
"My decision is final Starfire. Now, I need to get some work done." He turned away. She watched him for a moment before leaving without a word. 


	2. Star's Sorrow and Beast Boy's Idea

Don't own Teen Titans. But a girl can dream, right?

Dedication: To my dad. For teaching me to make coffee just for this fic.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Beast Boy yawned, walking from his room.

_Time for some midnight tofu..._He stopped, hearing a noise in the living room. Looking up, he saw a light on. Turning into a mouse, he sneaked in. Resuming normal form behind the couch, he looked at the intruder. He stood.

"Starfire?" She jumped. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and was watching soap operas with a half-gallon of ice cream. She smiled, hiding the ice cream behind her back.

"Hey B. What are you doing up?"

"I'd ask you the same question but it's a bit obvious. Ice cream, the soap opera channel, up at midnight, and you're crying; you got in a fight with Robin." She nodded, knowing she couldn't hide it. "Star, get some sleep."

"I can't. I've tried."

"Fine. Then we're going to train."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin stared at the desk. He couldn't focus. He kept thinking about Star. He knew he had hurt her, but he also knew it was necessary. He yawned.

_I need some coffee..._He walked into the hallway quietly. Robin put filter in, putting six scoops of ground coffee beans on top. Then, he poured the water into the coffee maker, setting the pot on the burner and turned it on.

Robin yawned again, walking over to the window, looking out into the night. Glancing down, he noticed something move along the base of the Tower. He could just barely make out two figures below. He went down the elevator quickly.

Stepping outside, Robin moved silently along the Tower's border, stopping as he spotted the culprits. He jumped out and had them tied up before they even realized he was there. He pulled out a flashlight, shinning it at them.

"Beast Boy? Starfire?" They winced at the light. "What are you doing out here?" Beast Boy turned into a small bird, letting the ropes fall to Star's feet before resuming his normal form, glaring angrily at Robin.

"Us? We're the one's who should be asking! What's with the sneak attack man?"

"You two should be asleep," reprimanded Robin.

"So should you." Star replied coolly.

"I'll be fine. Now, you never answered my question."

"I'm trying out the new training course."

"At midnight?" She nodded, floating over to the start. Beast Boy walked off to the controls. Star nodded to him, and he started the course. Robin went over to Beast Boy, confused.

"B, what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?" b asked, his voice icy.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, you totally hurt Star! I came down for some tofu and she was crying in the living room. I figured we could come down here to try and get her mind off you." He turned to Robin. "You'd better watch out. You're going to destroy her if you keep trying to protect her"


	3. Slade's New Associate and the Fight

I don't own Teen Titans. And I really hate Terra right now...

Dedication: SushiChica (Linka)! Thanks for everything! You rock! Which is why people should go read your fics! -

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin stared at the wall. Beast Boy was wrong. He had to be. What Robin was doing was for the best.

'_Then why do I feel so bad?' _He shook his head. This wasn't getting him anywhere. He had to learn what Slade wanted-what he was going to do...

Before it was too late.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Robin jumped awake to a knock on his door. He glanced over at the door slid open revealing Starfire.

"Star, I'm busy so-"

"Tell it to Slade." She turned on her heel and started off, Robin close behind. Slade smiled at they entered.

"Robin. So nice of you to join us."

"What do you want?"

"Robin...after all these years you still haven't gained any patience. Pity." Robin's anger was rising.

"If you have something to say, say it. Otherwise-"

"As a matter of fact, I do have something to say. Something pertaining to you, Starfire." Slade responded, looking at the Tamaranian.

"Me?" She asked skeptically, somewhat shocked that he was addressing her.

"Yes, actually. You young Starfire, are of some importance to me."

"What could you possibly need me for?"

"I have lots of plans involving you, my newest associate."

"I don't work for you!" She yelled, shocked.

"Not yet."

"Not ever." Slade smirked.

"We'll see." The screen went blank. Star stared at it, forcing herself to calm down.

"Robin?" B asked timidly. The leader turned without answering, starting off towards his room.

"Robin." Star called. Her voice, even and emotionless, made him stop.

"I've got to get back to work. I need to find out what he's planning." He started to walk off again.

"NO!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her as she floated over to Robin. "What part of 'TEAM' don't you understand?!?"

"Starfire, listen to me! I'm working for the team, so we can take Slade down."

"Maybe it would work better if we worked _as_ a team!"

"You just don't understand." Robin pleaded, begging her to stop.

"No, you don't understand! And you're too think headed to listen to reason!" She stomped off towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"What do you care? You can handle everything by yourself anyway." She slammed the door as she left. He sighed, looking at the remaining Titans.

"What? You want to yell at me too?"

"No. I'd just like to let you know something: You're being an ass." Raven replied before floating out of the room.

"I've got to work on my car..." Cy said, leaving the room. Robin glanced at Beast Boy.

"I tried to warn you..." Robin closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"I don't need this right now..."

"Fine. At least look at something." Robin opened his eyes to see Beast Boy pointing at the window. He looked out. It was raining.


	4. A Walk in the Rain and Things Get Worse

I don't own Teen Titans. But thanks to Vandy and Stumpy I now have two fluffy Star/Robin shirts! iluvu!

Dedication: (For Jay) "The mustache! For scaring us for life!" (Don't ask…)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Star rubbed her bare arms. It had been stupid to leave the Tower in a sleeveless shirt in the rain. She stepped in a puddle, cold water splashing up to her knees and sighed, realizing she wasn't even wearing shoes. But it was too late to think about that now. It would be like admitting she was wrong if she went back now. And she knew she was right.

Star shivered, feeling the water run through her hair and down her face. She shook her head, shaking off some water, only to have it replaced a moment later. She sighed.

Starfire continued walking, not knowing where she was going, only refusing to go back. She was too stubborn to go back…

"Robin can be such a jerk…" She muttered through chattering teeth. _'But he's only trying to help…'_ she thought, then shook her head, wet locks of hair falling over her face. "I don't care. He's doing more damage than help. Can't he see that?" Apparently not.

The Titan suddenly ran into someone, making her fall back to the pavement. As she looked up, her arm was quickly seized by one of Slade's robots.

And she thought things couldn't get worse…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Raven typed something into the computer, and a map of the city popped up. The only thing on thing showing up on the map was a 'C', a 'B', an 'R' and an 'X', representing herself.

"Star's locater is offline. The rain must be throwing off the signal." Robin punched the wall.

"I shouldn't have let her walk out. Not when Slade made it so obvious he wants her! How could I be so stupid?"

"Letting her leave wasn't the stupid part. It was the stuff before that…"

"Shut up Rae, I don't need this right now!" She glared at him, but had no time to respond before he grabbed his coat, walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find her."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Star looked around her. She was surrounded. She took to the air and began firing starbolts at them, but it seemed as if for every one she destroyed five more attacked. She flew up a bit higher, pushing the call button on her communicator.

"Hello? Raven? Can you hear me? Cy? Beast Boy? Please pick up!" No use. She looked back down just in time to see a robot grab her ankle and throw her to the ground. She rolled out of the way, the follow-up attack crushing the concrete, sending dust and rocks flying.

Jumping to her feet, she turned on the robots. Four lunged at her and she flew upward, only to be tackled by a fifth.

She hit the ground hard, hearing a 'crack' upon landing. She winced, her eyes watering from the pain in her newly broken wrist. Holding her wounded arm to her chest, she stood again, firing a starbolt at the robot who had injured her. Another dived at her, but was thrown back by-

"A birdarang?" She looked back to see Robin running towards her. "Robin? What-"

"Not now." She dodged another attack, blowing the robot back into a group of its comrades. They threw down a small disk, sending smoke into the air. They were gone when it cleared. Robin looked at Star.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Just perfect…"

"Here, let me see that wrist." She turned away.

"I said I'm fine," she snapped, then sighed. "Let's just go home."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	5. Arguments and Dinner Guests

I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did…then….well…um…I just don't…

Dedication: To Linka! Merry Christmas!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The dinner table was crowded that night. With the Titans (minus Robin, who said he had work to do)and two of Star's friends (Melissa and Emily, who had just returned from vacation in Florida) it was difficult to squeeze in. But other than the guests, dinner was normal, meaning Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing.

"Why is there tofu on the table?"

"Duh! Because I eat tofu!"

"But it's too close to the real food!"

"Both of you shut up. This is a pointless argument about food."

"But-"

"I said zip it you morons! Is this really how you want to act in front of company?"

"Watch it Rae…somethin's gunna blow…" A vein on Raven's forehead started to visibly throb. Star jumped up.

"Raven, get some tea and ignore them, they're idiots. Cy, shut up about the tofu, no one said you had to eat it. And Beast Boy, keep the tofu on your side of the table." The boys fell silent while Raven levitated the teapot to the table. Star sat back down.

"Soooo…how was your trip Vandy?" Mel asked.

"Vandy?" B asked.

"It's one of Emily's nicknames." Star explained.

"How'd you come up with that from Emily?"

"We just shortened her last name." Melissa replied.

"Can her last name really be that difficult?" The green boy asked. Mel, Star and Emily nodded. "What is it then?"

"Vanderhinklemyerfunkleportlenscoletborzenzolokaplerdowergavennamtistevo servajaxerwivkoquelolerosbitan." The three girls said together. Everyone stared at them, wide-eyed.

"Huh?"

"Vander-hinkle-myer-funkle-portlen-scolet-borzen-zolo-kapler-dower-gaven-namti-stevo-serva-jaxer-wivko-que-lole-rosbi-tan." They repeated, more slowly. Everyone continued to stare.

"Which is why it was shortened to 'Vandy'" Emily concluded.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…" Beast Boy said.

"Is this how things usually are around here?" Vandy asked. Star nodded.

"You kinda get use to it," she said, hitting Cy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She shrugged.

"Rae told me to."

"She's across the table!"

"I can do other things with my mind besides levitation…" The goth responded.

"Like what?"

"Like know when you're about to throw tofu across the table. Or talk to people without actually speaking."

"Say what?" Raven remained silent, but Cy's eyes went wide. "That's so cool!" She shook her head. It was just an average evening at the Tower.


	6. Lights Out and The Rules

I don't own Teen Titans. But that's ok, because I got to hear Cyborg's song at the beginning of Titans East pt 1. It's awesome! Oh, and I also don't own any of the movies listed later on in the fic.

Dedication: My voice teacher, my accompanist, and my chorus teachers. I never could have gotten a I at contest without you! (Just if you're wondering, I'm talking about solo and ensemble contest. I went as a singer, and got a I! Which, if you don't know, is the best you can do!)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The rest of dinner was uneventful, or as much as it could be in the Tower. After saying goodbye to Emily, and after Cy dragged Robin out of his room, the Titans, plus Mel, dropped down on the couch.

"Uhg…I'm tired…" Mel sighed.

"Is that really her last name?" Melissa smiled, rolling her eyes at Beast Boy.

"For the last time, yes B, that's really her last name," Star responded. Suddenly, the lights went out, followed closely with a 'Thump'.

"OW!"

"Watch it!"

"Someone's sitting on me!"

"Whose elbow is in my side?" Cy turned a flashlight on. He raised an eyebrow as he saw everyone lying in a heap on the floor.

"How in the h-" They got to their feet.

"Forget how. We need to worry about what," Robin answered.

"Or who…" Raven added.

"Huh?" B asked, confused. "Who, how and what what?"

"The lights," Mel responded.

"Oh…"

"Split up team!" Robin turned to leave, but Star grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"How about we don't split up…"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark…" She gave him an annoyed look.

"No, there are just a few reasons why we shouldn't split up."

"And what would those be?"

"One-"

"The monster will just pick us off one by one!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We aren't as strong separate." Star finished.

"Ok, that too…" B said quietly.

"Two, whoever's out there has the element of surprise. They could be anywhere."

"How do we know it's not just a blown fuse?" Star smiled.

"Cos Cy built it. We have another ten years before there's even a chance of anything going wrong on it's own." Cyborg smiled.

"Three," B started again, "it's a horror movie rule! Never split up!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"In case you hadn't noticed, this isn't a movie."

"The rules still apply…" He retorted.

"Anyway! Mel doesn't have powers. She can't go out alone."

"Fine! We'll go in pairs." Robin said finally.

"But that's horror movie rule number five! Don't leave in pairs!"

"What happened to the first four?" Mel asked, amused.

"One: Never run upstairs. Two: Never rule out a dead person as the killer. Three: Never go outside. Four-"

"Never split up and go alone, and five is never split up, period." Star finished. Beast Boy gaped at her. "What? So I learned some horror movie trivia…"

"Then you should know the main character is always a girl! Scream, I Know What You Did Last Summer, Aliens, Wishmaster- all girls! And once we know who the main character is, we know who's going to be safe!"

"And why's that?" Mel asked.

"Because the main character never dies!"

"Two words. The Haunting." Star retorted.

"One exception…" B replied.

"Invasion of the Body Snatchers." Beast Boy fell silent.

"Anyway!" Robin yelled, annoyed. "Enough with the stupid rules! Cy, go with-"

"Mel." He finished. Robin nodded.

"Ok, and Beast Boy, you're with-"

"According to the rules-"

"Just go with Raven. She'll shut you up…"

"And the rules win again!" Raven put a hand over his mouth.

"Cy, take the west wing, Raven, the east. We'll meet back here in the middle. Call if you have any trouble."

"Where are you and Star going?"

"The basement."


	7. Problems and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or there would be a new episode this weekend!

Dedication: Whoever came up with the idea of Spring Break.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Raven?"

"Yeah Beast Boy?"

"Are you scared?" She contemplated the question for a moment before deciding she could be honest with her boyfriend.

"A little." She admitted. He took her hand.

"Me too." He smiled a bit. "But like I told you before, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Where are we?" Mel asked.

"Evidence room."

"You have one of those? Cool!" He smiled. Either she was fearless, or she could hide it really well. It didn't matter to him. She still lightened the situation. "Wow! These are cool." He looked over. She was staring at the wooden puppets of the Titans.

"Not so cool when you're trapped inside one." She gasped.

"You guys were trapped inside these things?"

"Most of us. Raven did something, and instead of getting stuck in the puppets, her and Star switch bodies." A crash was heard to their left, making Melissa jump.

"What was that?" She asked in a whisper.

"I dunno." Cyborg replied, shining the light in the direction of the sound. "I don't see anything…"

"Look!" Mel cried, picking something up. Cy took it, examining it.

"Slade…"

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Star jumped, letting out a yelp. Robin turned to her quickly.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing…" She said, letting out a sigh. "Just a rat." He rolled his eyes.

"Let's keep moving." They kept walking. Star jumped suddenly. Robin glanced at her. "Another rat?" She glared.

"No. We've just been locked down here."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Everything looks clear." Beast Boy said.

"Everything but that." Raven replied upon seeing the Slade symbol painted on the wall.

"Slade doesn't usually make himself this obvious…"

"He does when he's trying to distract us…"

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Slade?" Mel asked. Cy shook his head.

"Explain later." He took her arm, dragging her from the room. "C'mon!" He locked the door once they were back in the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"Slade. He's bad news…"

"How bad are we talking here?"

"The worst." His communicator went off. He pushed the button. "Cy here. What's up?" His voice echoed through the empty hall.

"It's Slade. He's the one doing this." Beast Boy said.

"We know. Meet us in the living room."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"Ok, so Slade's in our house making himself obvious because…?"

"Star! Remember what he said?" Cy yelled, pulling out his communicator.

"Star? Robin? Can you hear me?" No answer. "If you can hear me, then get up here now!"

"It's no use. Their communicators have been thrown offline." Raven said with a sigh.

"Then we'll just have to go to them."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"What?" Robin yelled, running up the stairs, followed closely by Star. He tried the doorknob.

"No use, it's jammed."

"Or blocked." He gave her a look. "What? I heard it! Someone put something against it to trap us in!"

"Star, the wind could have blown it shut…"

"Yeah, cos there's a whole lotta wind in the Tower…"

"Star…" He said in exasperation, starting back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following.

"To fix the lights…"

"Oh…" She landed next to him, back on the basement floor.

"Starfire!" The two turned.

"Flame?"

"Forget it Star, it's a trap!"

"What if it's not?" Slade's laugh echoed through the empty concrete room. He stepped forward, holding Flame by his shirt collar.

"Flame!" She jumped forward, grabbing for her brother, but met nothing but air, and instead slid into some crates a few feet behind Slade. Slade's robots dropped down around them, separating the two titans.

_'Oh shit.'_

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"This is bad." Beast Boy muttered as the four looked at the basement door from their hiding spot around the corner. Slade's robots had the door blocked and were guarding it.

"Well, at least we kinda know what his plan is…"

"Now we just have to get to the basement."

"Just what are we up against?" The titans looked at Mel. They had almost forgotten she was there.

"Ok, Slade is our toughest enemy. Expect the unexpected. And those robots? They don't play around. You had better stay close to one of us. Slade wouldn't think twice about kidnapping you to use against us." Cyborg quickly explained.

"In fact, you'd be safest with Raven. She's the only one who can produce a shield. Me and Cy are more offensive." Mel nodded.

"Alright ya'll, let's go."

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

Star could hear Robin fighting, but the robots didn't attack her as she got to her feet cautiously. Instead Slade, or the hologram of him, stepped forward.

"Hello Starfire." She got into a defensive position. "Relax child. I'm not going to attack."

"Then what do you want?"

"It's like I said before. I want my new associate."

"I already told you. No." He held Flame up. Her eyes went wide.

"You may want to reconsider."


	8. Flame's Mistake and Walker's Return

I don't own Teen Titans. But I'm happy cos my cold is gone.

Dedication: My mixed chorus, for taking us to DC!

☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦

Robin was thrown back into a wall, then slid back down to the floor. His attention snapped from his attackers to the door as Cyborg and Beast Boy tumbled down the steps, and Raven levitated Melissa and herself safely to the ground next to them.

"They just disappeared." Robin's eyes went wide, as he looked around. Cy was right; they were gone.

"No…" He jumped to his feet. "Starfire!" His voice echoed through the empty room, but no other sound was heard.

"She's gone…" 

"No." Robin shook his head. "She can't be gone. Split up and-" The lights flickered back on and their communicators began blinking. "Slade…"

☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦

Star pulled the glove over her hand, then sighed, looking into the mirror. She had on a long-sleeved jumper, black boots, black gloves; exactly what Slade's apprentice should wear. She hated it. Star pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, like Slade had told her to, then turned away from the mirror, sickened by her own reflection. Unable to stand this dark chamber she was now to call her room, she silently walked out of it and down the hallway. Star froze at the end of the hall, listening. Slade was talking to someone.

"Where is Star?" Robin. She cautiously glanced around the corner, making sure to stay in the shadows.

"Relax Robin. She's here with me. You'll see her soon."

"Go jump off a bridge." Star smiled slightly. Mel would never change…

"And who are you?" Slade sounded slightly amused.

"She's just…uh…the paper girl?" Cy responded uncertainty. Star knew Slade didn't buy that, but he didn't argue.

"Well, she had better learn to keep her mouth shut."

"She'll shut up. Now what have you done with Star?" Raven asked.

"Done? I haven't done anything." Slade replied with mock innocence. Star jumped as something started beeping in the hideout. "Well Titans, I must be going. I'll be in touch." He turned the screen off, then turned around. "You can come out Starfire." Her eyes widened.

'_He knew I was here?'_ She stepped from the shadows, her face expressionless.

"So, you understand the situation, right? You work for me, tell no one why, and obey my every command and your brother will live. Got it?" She nodded. "Good. I will send him to the Tower so you know he's safe, as we agreed. But he can't tell them anything, or I'll kill both of you." She nodded again. "You can talk to him now. You have five minutes." Slade turned away from her. Star flew over to Flame, who was handcuffed to a pole. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"I can't let you out."

"But-" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"No. There isn't much time and I have a lot to tell you. Now, Slade is going to let you go to the Tower. And you have to stay there. But you can't tell them why I'm working for Slade."

"Why _are_ you working for Slade?" She sighed.

"Don't panic, but there's a bomb in your stomach. But as long as you keep quiet and I obey Slade you'll be just fine. Understand?" He nodded. "But there's something I don't understand…how did Slade capture you anyway?" Flame looked away.

"I made a deal with him…" He glanced up at his sister. Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Explain."

"He said he would help me get BlackFire out of jail!"

"And what did he get out of this?"

"My video camera." Star stared at him.

"Why would he want it?" Flame looked away, ashamed.

"I recorded you and that Robin guy kissing. Slade said he wanted to find Robin's weakness and he did." Flame looked into her eyes. "It's you." Star took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"As soon as we're both out of this I'm going to kill you…"

☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦☼♦

"Walker, get in here." Walker came into the room, still exhausted from his trip back from Connera. Starfire had escaped his grasp yet again. But at least Jacob was alright. He was happy with some mindless girl from Zyneken. But Star would pay for that humiliation. He'd returned to make sure of that. Which meant he'd have to work with Slade again.

"Yes, Slade?"

"You're new partner is over there. You two are going on a test run. Bring this to me." Slade handed him a piece of paper, but his mind was elsewhere.

_'Partner? Slade never gave me a partner before…'_ Walker glanced around to see who this partner was. His eyes went wide upon seeing Star. _'This is going to be easier than I thought…'_


	9. Flame's Decision and Slade's Anger

I don't own Teen Titans. But Robin's hot. ☺

Dedication: To all the reviewers! I love you people!

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Flame was being dragged to the Tower not long after his talk with Star. He felt horrible. He had been so wrong about her. Flame had thought she only liked Flare and Blaze, but here she was, giving up her freedom to her enemy so he would be safe. He was surprised she even cared after what he'd done. He was a brat…

But self-pity wasn't going to help now. He had screwed up, yes, but it was over, he had to move on. And find a way to fix it.

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

"Where are you going?" Melissa stopped and turned to her boyfriend.

"Someone's at the door." Cyborg stood, walking towards her.

"Which is why you should be nowhere near it. I'll get it."

"Sit. I'll get it." Robin went to the door, pulling it open. The teen was suddenly faced by two of Slade's robots, who were holding Flame between them. They tossed Flame into Robin. Robin caught the boy in surprise. Looking back up, he saw the robots were gone. He slammed the door, and looked at Flame.

"Here." Flame handed Robin a note. "It's from Slade." Robin ripped it open.

"What's it say?" Cy asked, confused about the Tamaranian's arrival.

"Just that Flame has to stay here, but he can't tell us anything about what Slade's up to…"

"Why? It just doesn't make sense!"

"It doesn't have to with Slade." The alarm went off. "Mel." Robin turned to her. "Can you stay here and watch him for us?" Mel nodded, a bit puzzled. He tossed her a communicator. "Call us if he gives you any trouble." Robin turned to his team. "Titans! Go!"

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Star and Walker crept into the dark building. Walker nodded to something in the middle of the room in a display case.

"That's it." He stepped forward.

"No! Wait!" Star hissed.

"Why should I-" The alarms went off.

"That's why…" She rushed forward, grabbed the chip and slipped it into her pocket. "C'mon!" They ran towards the door only to be met by the Titans. Star skidded to a halt before them, and Walker barely stopped before crashing into her.

"Starfire?" Robin stepped forward, looking her over.

"Attack." Slade's voice commanded over the earpiece. She glanced back at Walker, who threw a starbolt right into Robin's chest, sending him sailing into his team.

The Titans were quickly back in position, ready to fight. Star stepped forward, holding a glowing green fist in front of her.

"No one move." Robin gazed into her eyes, but they showed no emotion.

"I said attack! Now!" She winced at the screaming coming through the earpiece, and fired a starbolt. Raven reflected it with a wave of her hand and Walker had to jump aside to avoid the reflected attack. Star ran towards them, flipping over Robin and kicking Cyborg in the chest. Cy fell back and Star flew upwards. Raven caught the Tamaranian's foot and slammed her to the ground. She rolled aside as Cy's attack crushed the floor.

Star quickly jumped to her feet, only to have Beast Boy throw her backwards into Walker, the two of them crashing into a wall. They fell to the ground in a heap.

"Nice one…" Walker muttered.

"Oh shut up…"She groaned, both of them rising to their feet. The pair flew at the Titans rapidly, then pulled up at the last second, escaping through the roof. The Titans watched them go, the realization of what had just taken place slowly sinking in.

"So…Star's working for Slade?" Robin glared at the changeling.

"Star wouldn't. Not willingly. He must be blackmailing her. But how?"

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

The Titans returned home particularly late. Melissa was sitting on the floor, flipping through channels, Flame asleep on the couch. Robin walked to his room without a glance at either of them.

"Thanks for watching him for us." Raven said.

"Oh, it was nothing. I've got five younger siblings of my own, so I'm use to watching kids. Besides, he's a good kid." They stared at her.

"Flame? A good kid?" Mel nodded, baffled. Beast Boy pointed to the sleeping child. "This little monster right here?"

"Hey Mel," Raven moved in front of her hysteric boyfriend, talking over him. "Do you think you could stay at the Tower for maybe a week or so? I don't trust Flame, and we may need someone to watch him again." The girl shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

"That was pathetic!" Walker cowered slightly at Slade's wrath, but Star didn't even flinch. "Why is it the two of you couldn't take on the Titans without it becoming a disaster!"

"Well, they do outnumber us." Slade turned on her.

"I seem to remember Robin taking on four Titans by himself and succeeding!"

"Yes, but first of all, at that time the Titans had lost their leader. Second, I'm not Robin. Third, he is impossible to work with!" Star yelled, pointing at Walker.

"Me!" He shouted, bewildered. "You're the one who ran me into a wall!"

"You set off the alarm!"

"Well you-"

"ENOUGH!" Slade roared. The two fell silent. "I don't care whose fault it was. That was disgraceful, and I had better never see anything like it again! Do I make myself clear?" They nodded wordlessly. "Good. Now get out of my sights."

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

The two walked down the hall in silence. Star couldn't stand it. She didn't want to take a casual stroll through Slade's hideout with Walker. She wanted to wring his neck. She settled on staring straight-ahead, pretending he wasn't there. But of course, Walker ruined this plan as he broke the silence between them.

"Meet me in the main room at six, tomorrow morning." She raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.

"And why would I want to do that?" Walker refused to look at her. He was still furious with her, but knew better than to disobey Slade and not work with her.

"Slade planned a meeting for us in the morning." She stopped at her door, and Walker continued down the hall. Star went inside her room, happy to be away from Walker. As Star collapsed on the bed, her happiness faded, quickly replace with pain and guilt. She closed her eyes, pushing the image of the fight with the Titans from her mind, and settled in for a cold and restless night.


	10. Meeting and Plans

I don't own Teen Titans. But it's the weekend, so who cares?

Dedication: To Mel. For carrying my lit book to class that day when I didn't feel good. I ♥ U

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Star followed Walker down the empty hallway, stifling a yawn. Walker stopped as the hall forked in three different directions. He pointed down the left, muttering to himself, then shook his head, looking down the middle one. Star looked at her watch, then back to the teen in front of her. After five minutes of this, Star started to become annoyed.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Walker glanced at her, irritated.

"Positive. It's this way." He started down the left hall. Suddenly, he stopped, causing the Tamaranian to crash into him and fall to the ground.

"What now?" Walker glanced back at the right hallway.

"Maybe it's that one…" Star growled, pulling herself to her feet.

"If we're late, it'll be your fault. You can explain to Slade why we stood in the hall for an hour." He glared at her.

"It hasn't been an hour." But he looked nervous. "C'mon, this way."

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Robin walked out of his room for a cup of coffee. He listened for a moment wandering what his teammates were doing up at this hour. This hour? Robin suddenly realized he didn't know what 'this hour' was. He glanced at his watch. Ten after six. Ten after six? He'd pulled another all-nighter looking for Slade. Robin yawned, listening to the voices.

"You really think so?" Beast Boy voice said, sounding anxious. Robin lifted an eyebrow.

"It's just a hunch. We'll have to check it out. No harm done if we're wrong, and if we're right, then we'll know what's going on. Either way, it's better than doing nothing." Robin walked into the living room, determined to figure out what his team was planning.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked, trying to be casual.

"We have an idea about why Star's helping Slade."

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Starfire and Walker got to their destination at a quarter after six. In other words, they were ten minutes late. Walker opened the door, pushing Star in. She looked around and gasped. Every villain in the city was here! Well, the ones that weren't in prison… They jumped up at the sight of her, ready to attack. Star leaped backwards into Walker, her fists glowing. Walker laughed.

"Relax. She's with me." The villains eyed her suspiciously as they sat back down. Star let her hands fall to her sides as Walker showed her to her seat. She kept her gaze at the table as he sat down on her right. "You're lucky. Slade isn't here yet." She decided not to remind him it was his fault they had gotten lost. Her thoughts were on more important things. Like Mammoth, who kept flexing his muscles threateningly to her left, or the fact everyone in the room wanted to kill her.

"Hello everyone." All heads turned to Slade as he walked into the room. "I see all of you met my new associate." Slade smiled, looking at Star. "Starfire, stand." She stood, keeping her eyes on the wall. She could feel their eyes on her, but ignored it. Slade motioned for her to sit, and she obeyed as he took his own seat at the head of the table. "Now that we're all here, let's get down to business. Destroying the Teen Titans."

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥


	11. Walker's Girlfriend and Breaking In

I don't own Teen Titans. Or Evanescence's song _Going Under_. But there's a new episode this weekend and I have a boyfriend so who cares?

Dedication: Whoever came up with the idea of summer vacation.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Ok, remember the plan?"

"_Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I've cried-_"

"After you shut off the alarm-"

"_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you-_"

"We'll sneak in and-"

"_And you still won't hear me_-"

"Damn it Star are you listening to me?"

"_I'm going under-_"

"STARFIRE!" Walker yelled, turning the radio off. She glared.

"I was listening to that!"

"Well, now you're listening to me." He paused a moment. "You listen to Evanescence?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Star replied coolly, rolling down her window.

"The goth made you listen to them, right?"

"Her name is Raven. And I happen to like Evanescence." She kept her gaze out the window, annoyed. Walker stopped the car. Star looked at him, confused. "What are we doing here? Slade said-"

"I'm just picking up my girlfriend on the way." She sighed.

"Hurry up." Walker grinned.

"Relax. You'll like her."

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

"What do you want?" Flame asked annoyed. He didn't have time for these stupid Titans. He had to get his sister back from Slade.

"We just need to run a little test." Flame looked up at Cyborg.

"Test? What kind of test?" Flame asked, worried.

"We just want to make sure Slade didn't hurt you." Robin answered.

"And that you're not a spy for him." Beast Boy added.

"I'm not!"

"Then stop arguing and come with us." Flame got up, glaring at them.

"This better not take long, I'm busy."

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

"You have got to be kidding me." Star muttered. Walker grinned.

"What is that alien slut doing here?" Jen asked Walker, furious.

"She's not coming. I'm not sitting in a car with that bitch for the next 6 hours. It's hard enough sitting in this car with you!" Ignoring Star, Walker turned to Jen.

"Jen, baby, I have to work with her."

"But I hate her!"

"I know babe, but I don't have a choice. I'll make it up to you." Jen, seeming satisfied, walked to the passenger door. Star looked over at her.

"What?"

"Get it back."

"Not a chance." Jen gave Walker a pouty look. Star rolled her eyes.

"Star, get in b-"

"You're girlfriend rides in the back or I tell Slade aboutthis little pit stop." Walker stared at her in shock. "Now get in. We're wasting time."

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

"Got everything?"

"Of course I've got everything. Let's go." Star sighed, getting out of the car. "Wait here," Walker whispered to Jen, then kissed her. Star gagged. Walker glared as the two of them headed for the tall building before them. "You sure you can get us in?"

"Of course I can. Now shut up before you get us caught." Walker fell silent as Star punched a code into the key panel. The door slid open.

"What about the security system?"

"How stupid do you think I am? I shut it down." Without another word, Star crept into the darkness, Walker following. Starfire stopped suddenly, causing Walker to crash into her.

"What the hell did you stop for?"

"Shh! Listen." They waited, but heard nothing.

"Oh, c'mon." Walker went ahead of her, walking towards the next room quickly.

"No, wait!" She cried, following. She watched him stop in the doorway, and jumped aside as he came flying back towards her. Star saw him hit the floor then turned back to the attacker. Before she could react, she was pinned to the wall.

"Starfire!" Robin said, looking into her eyes. She tried to kick him, but he blocked, tightening his hold on her. "Stop fighting!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Star we-" Star saw Walker kick Raven back, and pull out a remote.

"Nobody move!" He yelled. Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg froze. Walker looked at Robin. "Drop her." Robin shook his head.

"No."

"No! You don't know what that thing-" Walker pushed the button.


	12. Making Up and a Bet

I don't own Teen Titans. …um…that's it…

Dedication: Sam. You may have annoyed me to death all through that chorus class, but thank you!

·Æ♀☼♪⌠♫∟┴♦╘

Walker's eyes went wide. Nothing happened. He hit the button again, then looked up at the Titans, panic-stricken.

"We got the bomb out of Flame about an hour ago." Walker stared in shock.

"I'm free?" Robin nodded. Walker took off down the hallway. Star pushed out of Robin's grasp, running after him.

"Twenty bucks says she catches him on fire." Beast Boy whispered to Cy.

♠♣◘♦•○☼♦-▼↓

Star walked back into the living room ten minutes later. Flame looked up at her.

"You're back?" She nodded, smiling. He hugged her. The Titans stared, wide eyed.

"Um…care to explain?"

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣

Star sighed, looking out over the ocean from the tower roof. It had taken an hour to explain everything and she was exhausted. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. After a while, Robin came out, sitting down beside her.

"You ok?" She nodded. "You sure?"

"I just…I feel guilty. I mean, I know I didn't have a choice, but…" He nodded knowingly.

"Yeah…that will go away after a while…" They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Robin spoke up. "I'm sorry…" He murmured softly. She looked at him.

"For what?"

"For pushing you away. Slade knew anyway, and in trying to protect you, I just ended up hurting us both. And I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead softly. "I'll be in my room if you decide to forgive me." He stood, turning away. She jumped to her feet.

"Robin!" He turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He immediately returned the embrace.

"Robin, I could never hate you…" He grinned.

"I thought I'd lost you…" She smiled.

"Nope…you're stuck with me." He kissed her softly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

╖«π╣♠♫╪╔┬τ♥

Starfire and Robin walked into the living room, hand in hand. Beast Boy looked up.

"Uh, Star? Maybe you should change out of the Slade suit. It's creepy." She looked down, blushing slightly.

"Good idea." She turned, walking off to her room. Robin flopped down on the couch.

"Hey BB. Where is everyone?"

"Cy and Mel went out. Flame is sleeping. Raven's in her room, meditating I think." He answered, not looking away from the screen. Robin nodded, closing his eyes, waiting for Star to come back.


	13. Collar and Goodbye

I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, there'd be more fluff!

Dedication: Dani, for buying us pop. Even though it was your fault we were late.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Star looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She definitely preferred her PJ's to the Slade suit. Her smiled faded as her eyes found a metal band around her neck. Running her fingers across it, Star searched for a way to remove it. Her eyes strained to see every detail, wondering how she had never noticed it before. Annoyed, she finally grabbed it and pulled, determined to snap it.

As soon as she tried, the band sent out a shockwave. Star screamed, releasing it. Raven came running into her room, quickly followed by Robin and Beast Boy.

"Star? You ok?" She nodded, motioning Raven over.

"Can you get it off?" Star asked, gesturing to the band. Raven nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Z-" The alarm went off, making them jump. The four Titans ran out to the living room. Slade's face was once again on the screen.

"I see you found my energy collar."

"It won't be here for long." Star replied, glancing at Raven, who had already started her chant.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Robin looked from Slade to Star and Raven before signaling Raven to stop.

"And why not?" Slade smiled.

"As you can see, there are twelve lights on the collar. The first two, which have already been lit, have taken her starbolts and her ability to fly. The rest will take away her energy, bit by bit. If all of then become lit, she will die."

"How do you make the lights come on?" Beast Boy asked.

"By trying to take it off without the key, or by remote control."

"And what do you want this time?"

"Actually, I'm not asking for anything right now. You'll have enough to worry about." The Titans stared at the blank screen.

"Flame!" Star yelled, turning towards the hall. Flame peaked out from around the corner. "Do you know what Slade's talking about?" The boy turned pale. Star glared. "Talk. Now."

"He's…um…sending the tape to mom and dad…" Her eyes went wide.

"You mean…with me and him? …but…mom and dad? …they'll think…and then…" Flame simply nodded. "Shit."

"Um…Star? You aren't making any sense…" She pushed her brother towards them.

"You talk. I'll try to stop mom and dad." She rushed to the computer. The Titans looked at Flame.

"Well?"

"Ok, back after the whole wedding thing, when Robin kissed Star, I kinda video taped the whole thing. Slade sent it to our parents, so now they'll think-"

"Starfire!" Her father burst through the front door, the rest of the family behind him. Star turned to him, panicked.

"You're here? Already?" Her mother ignored the question.

"Star, honey, why didn't you tell us you're getting married?"

"Married?" Robin echoed, looking at Flame.

"Let's just say kissing means more on Tamaran than it does on Earth…"

"Mother, please! I-" Her mother gasped.

"You haven't made any preparations yet have you? Do you even have a date set?"

"Mom-" Star cried desperately, but her mother wasn't listening.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll take care of everything!" Her mother rushed off eagerly.

"So…wedding number two? So soon?" Star turned to her father.

"Don't start."

"What? I was only asking." He paused. "There is a wedding, right?"

"Well, not exact-"

"Don't tell me this _human_ refuses to marry you." He glanced at Robin, his eyes blazing with hate.

"No, that's not-" He turned on her.

"Then you're nothing more than a melflenzobrek!" Star gasped, shocked.

"A what?" Beast Boy whispered to Flame.

"It's kinda like a slut in your language. Only worse." Robin's eyes flashed, but Raven grabbed his shoulder.

"Let her handle this."

"I always knew this would happed to you Star. You always were the naive one. I always knew some day you'd fall for some stupid boy, listen to his lies, think he really loved you, but in the end, he'll leave you heartbroken. But, what else could you expect from a human?"

"You're wrong. And you're no better than those who this Tamaranians are Troqs." Her father glared at her.

"What!" Star smirked, knowing she now had the upper hand.

"You heard me. They hate us because we're Tamaranian. You hate Robin because he's from Earth. It's basically the same thing."

"You little-" For a moment, it appeared Star's father was going to hit her, but then he took a deep breath, and continued. "No daughter of mine will dare speak to me in such a way. You can stay here on Earth for as long as you like, but don't even think about coming near my family, because if you do, I will kill you."

"You can't do that!" Flare yelled from the doorway. Blaze grabbed her, pulling her back. Their father turned on them.

"And if any of you try to communicate with this…_flixgyleqmek_!" Star winced at the name. "I will disown you as well." He looked from Blaze to Flare to Flame, then turned on his heel, leaving to find his wife. The Titans stood in shock. Flare ran to Star, hugging her. Star hugged back, trying to calm the crying girl.

"Shh…Flare, go back over there with Blaze. If he catches you-"

"I don't care! I want to stay with you!"

"You can't. You're too young. Just stay there until you're old enough. Then if you want to see me, you can." Flare nodded as Flame came over.

"Star?" They looked at each other a moment before Star pulled him into her arms, hugging the twins.

"I love you guys. Don't forget that, ok?" They nodded, and she smiled at them. They backed away as Blaze stepped over.

"I could-" Star shook her head.

"They need you. You have to stay with them. I'll be ok. I've got these guys." She smiled slightly, gesturing to the Titans, who were now gathered behind her. Robin stood next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. Blaze looked at him.

"Take good care of her for me." Blaze held his hand out. Robin shook it.

"I will." Blaze nodded, then turned to Star, and hugged his sister for possibly the last time.

"Goodbye."


	14. Problems and Party

I don't own Teen Titans, if you hadn't figured that out yet.

Dedication: Vandy and Mel, for letting me use you in my fic. -

♣♠♦♥♣♠♦♥♣♠♦♥

The Titans watched the Tamaranian ship fly away. As soon as it was out of sight, Star collapsed into Robin's waiting arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed her soothing.

"Shh…we'll figure something out…" The alarm went off. Raven walked over to the screen.

"Bank robbery. Down town." Robin looked down at Star.

"You ok?" She nodded. "Ok, Titans, go!" They all rushed for the door. Robin grabbed Star's arm, stopping her. She looked at him, confused. "Um…maybe you should stay here-"

"What?" The other Titans stopped, glancing back.

"Star, it's just that-"

"Why is everyone standing in the doorway?" The Titans jumped, turning to face Melissa and Emily.

"Great! You two stay here with Star, ok?" Without waiting for a response, Robin rushed forward, ushering his other teammates out quickly. The three girls stood staring at the door for a moment.

"Umm…"

"Party!"

♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥♠♣♦♥

Star looked around.

"Pretty exclusive party, huh?" She commented, noticing the only addition was a pizza and drinks. Emily smiled.

"That's what you think." Star looked at her, shocked.

"What's that-" The doorbell rang, cutting her off. Still grinning, Emily rose to answer it. Star's eyes widened as the room quickly filled with guests.

"Party on the roof!" The three girls watched the crowd rush towards the stairs. Star rounded on Emily.

"I told you not to call anyone!"

"I didn't! Mel did." Star glared at them.

"I didn't call this many people…"

"Yo man, check this thing out!" The girls looked around in time to see a disk slide across the floor.

"What the-" Star pushed Mel and Emily behind the couch as the disk exploded.

"Oops. Sorry dudes." Star glared at the boy as he moved to the next room, his friends following. Star turned to her friends.

"You two are so dead…"

♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠

The four Titans watched the police drive off with the criminals, then headed back to the T-Car.

"Well, that was easy." Cyborg commented.

"Um, hate to burst your bubble, but check out the Tower." Robin looked at Beast Boy, then the Tower.

"What the…"

"Are there people on the roof?"

"There are people in my room." Raven growled.

"There are people in all our rooms!" Robin pulled out his communicator.

"Star-" He stopped. "Her communicator is offline."

"Then let's just get back to the Tower."

♣♦♠♥♣♦♥♠♣♦♠♥

"Get out of here! No! Don't touch that!" Star pulled Raven's mirror away from a tall boy in a football jersey. He grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, lighten up cutie. It's a party." Star tried to pull away, but he merely tightened his grip. Star glared at him, and the mirror turned black. Suddenly, a shadow-like claw rose from its surface. The boy screamed, rushing from the room. The mirror returned to normal as Star calmed herself. Setting it down, she smiled softly.

"And that's why we stay out of Raven's room…"

♦♥♣♠♦♥♣♠♦♥♣♠

"Star!" Emily ran up to her as she closed Robin's door, locking it behind her. "The phone line's been cut!"

"Wonderful…" Mel sprinted over to them.

"I just got everyone out of yours and Cy's rooms. Oh, and um…I found your communicator…" She pulled it out. "I guess someone stepped on it…"

"Great. So the Tower is full of crazy partiers who are tearing the place apart, and we have no connection to the outside world."

"I'm still wondering how all these people found out…"

"Hello! Vandy it's a party at Titans Tower. That's big news." Star sighed.

"Ok, listen up. I'll get everyone out, you two find a way to contact the other Titans." Star rushed off down the hall.

"Good thing she didn't ask us to do something hard…"


	15. Party's Over and Lunch Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Dedication: Vandy, for going to try-outs with me. I ♥ you!

Note: Because I have started school again, and they're trying to kill me with homework, I won't be able to update as often. I'm sorry! I'll try to update as often as I can, but…

♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥☼♥

Star, Mel, and Emily stood in the doorway an hour later, watching everyone form the party loading onto boats and heading back to the city.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Emily commented. Star slammed the door, glaring at her, but it was Mel who spoke next.

"Yeah right! I have an easier time watching my siblings! And, in case you've forgotten, there are five of them!" Star sighed.

"Let's just get this place cleaned up before the others get back…" Just as the words left her mouth, the door flew open and the Titans burst in.

"What's going on in here?" Cy yelled. Emily smiled innocently.

"Who said anything was going on?" Raven rolled her eyes and rushed off to her room. Robin looked at the three remaining girls.

"Anyone care to explain?"

→àç▐òö-ûÆ

Star dropped her lunch on the table, taking the seat next to Melissa.

"So…what's up?" Mel asked cautiously. Star glared at her.

"Robin gave me the 'I'm Very Disappointed In You' lecture, Cy and B pretend I'm not there, and Raven isn't speaking."

"Does she ever?" Vandy asked. Star went back to her lunch, scowling.

"I'm sure they'll get over it soon." Alaina reassured her. "I mean, they can't stay mad forever, right?" Star groaned and let her forehead hit the table with an audible 'thump'. She sat up suddenly as something hit her in the back. Turning around, she saw a table of boys laughing.

"What a loser!" A blonde boy smirked. Star grabbed a pretzel and threw it at him, hitting him in the face, then smiled at him before turning back around. The boy stood up, seizing a carton of milk, and walked towards her.

Everyone froze, turning towards the doorway as a motorcycle rode into the cafeteria. Robin pulled off his helmet and walked towards the blonde boy, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Were you about to pour milk on my girl?" The boy stumbled backwards.

"Nnno! Of course not!" He let the milk fall to the floor.

"Good." Robin turned to Star. "C'mon. We gotta go." Star tossed the backpack onto her shoulders, then hopped on the bike behind Robin, taking the extra helmet her offered her. Robin revved up the bike and drove out.


	16. Visitor and Pizza

I still don't own Teen Titans. But the new season started so I'm happy. ☺

Dedication: To everyone who avoided the drama. NO DRAMA!

Note: I am so sorry this took so long! I do have excuses, but it'd take too long to get them all down and I thought you'd rather just have the next chapter.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻

"What's going on?" Star asked as they pulled into the garage. Robin grabbed her arm, pulling her inside without answering. They halted outside Star's bedroom. She gave him a strange look before opening the door. "Flare?"

"She showed up about an hour ago. Said she needed you." Star walked over to Flare, who merely looked up at her sadly.

"What's up?" Flare looked at Robin, who stepped out, taking the hint.

"Star, something is terribly wrong with me…" Flare pulled her hair back, revealing tusks on her neck and looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Flare, there's nothing wrong with-"

"How can you say there's nothing wrong with me! Do you not see-?" Star smiled.

"Shh…calm down and I'll tell you about when this happened to me…"

►☼◄►☼◄►☼◄

Star didn't come out of her room for another two hours.

"She ok?" Star sat down next to Robin, nodding.

"She's just going through her transformation. Apparently our _loving _father called her a freak…" Robin stared at her, confused.

"I thought all Tamaranians went through a transformation."

"Not like this. It's usually some small change. Blackfire just turned purple for a few days, and Blaze started talking backwards for about two weeks." Robin nodded, but didn't have a chance to respond before Beast Boy walked in.

"How's the kid?"

"She'll be fine. She's just-" Star stopped as Flare came into the room.

"Will you come play a game with me?" Star smiled at her.

"Sure. Go pick one out and I'll be there in a minute." Flare nodded and floated out. Beast Boy watched her go, eyes wide.

"You call that ok?" He asked when the young girl was out of earshot. Star sent him a death glare, and he quickly changed the subject. "I thought your dad would disown her for coming to see you…"

"I know…I guess she'll be staying here for a while…"

⌂§⌂§⌂§⌂§⌂

"You sure you're alright?" Star smiled at Robin over the monitor.

"We're fine. And this time there won't be any party." Star sent a quick glare to Mel and Vandy before turning back to the screen.

"We've got to go. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be careful."

"We will. And Star?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She smiled as the screen went blank.

"AWWWWWWW!" Laughing, Star threw a pillow at her friends. Before a pillow fight broke out, Flare floated into the room and waved shyly.

"Hi…"

"Mel, Vandy, this is my sister Flare. Flare, meet Mel and Vandy." The two teens smiled at the young Tamaranian.

"Hi! Want some pizza?" Flare stared at it.

"What's pizza?"

▲▼▲▼▲▼

"Be careful."

"We will. And Star?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Robin smiled as he closed his communicator.

"AWWWWW!" Robin rolled his eyes, then glared at his two immature teammates.

"Shut up…"

"But it's so cute-" Cyborg was cut off as a small explosion blew the door off the bank.

"Well, I guess we found the problem…"

►▼◄►▲◄►▼◄

"This pizza stuff is wonderful! Is there more?" The older girls beamed, opening another box.

"Tons. Have as much as you want." Star grinned, watching her sister devour another slice.

"Hey Star?"

"What?" She turned to Emily.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing out the window. Star walked over, peering out, gasping at what she saw.

"Slade!"


	17. Distraction and Lockdown

I don't own Teen Titans. But writing fanfics is enough for me anyway. ☺ 

Dedication: Maddy for driving my around all last week. i♥u

○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘

"Are we there yet?" Flame asked, annoyed at the long flight from Tamaran.

"Not yet, blue boy." Blaze replied, glancing at his brother. Transformations were always so weird…

"Are you sure this will work?"

"No, but Flare is already on Earth, so this is our best bet."

"If you say so…"

♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼♪☼

Mel watched in shock as the doors and windows all bolted shut. On the front screen, camera views from the Tower's security system popped up.

"We're surrounded!" Flare yelled, dropping her pizza.

"Don't worry. I've put the Tower in lockdown." Star informed them.

"Will that stop them?" Star shook her head sadly.

"Probably not. But it will definitely slow them down."

¶↓¶↓¶↓¶↓¶↓¶↓¶↓¶↓

"It's like he's teasing us!" Cyborg shouted to his leader over the explosion. Robin nodded. Something wasn't right. His thoughts were broken as his communicator went off.

"Star? What's wrong?"

"The robbery's a distraction!"

"What!"

"The Tower-" The screen went blank. Anxiously, he waited for the connection to come back, and sighed, relieved when Star reappeared a few minutes later.

"Sorry. The power got cut, but the back-up generator just kicked in." She shook her head, forcing herself to focus. "Listen. The Tower is under attack."

"Who's attacking?" Cyborg asked over Robin's shoulder.

"So far we've seen the Hive Five, Adonis-" The screen shook. "-Cinderblock and Slade."

"You guys ok?" Star nodded.

"For now."

"Ok, hold on. We're coming."

◙♫◙♫◙♫◙♫◙♫

The screen went blank.

"So what now?" Emily asked. "What do we do til they get here?"

"Survive." The Titans replied as another attack shook the Tower.

"I hope they get here soon…"

"It's ok. As long as they're outside we're safe."

"Star? I can fight if you need me." Star smiled at her sister.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that…"

"Star?" Melissa started, "You might want to see this…" Quickly, Star went to see what was worrying her friends.

"What is it?" Vandy asked. Star swallowed hard, fear starting to well up inside her.

"Plasmus…"


	18. Cy's Girl and A Precaution

I don't own Teen Titans. Which is good. I've got enough to worry about right now.

Dedication: My friends. I ♥ you guys.

Note: Sorry this is so late. I had exams, then one of my songfics broke the rules and got me blocked for a little bit. And it might be a while before I write my next chapter, as my friends need me right now. They've always been there for me, so I can't let them down now.

♠♣♠♣♠♣♠♣♠

"How much longer?" Raven gritted her teeth.

"Ten seconds less than the last time you asked me that!"

"Relax Robin. Star can handle herself." Beast Boy said, trying to calm him.

"When she has her powers! But we don't know how she'll fare without them…"

"Star's smart. She'll hold out til we get there."

"I hope your right B, cus my girl's in there too." Cyborg muttered.

"Oh, so Melissa's your girl now huh?" Beast Boy laughed as his friend blushed.

"Raven, how much longer?"

♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠♥♠

"This. Is. Bad." Melissa grunted, as the four girls tried to keep the door closed. "We. Can't. Hold. It. Much. Longer!" Star frantically looked around.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Ignoring her, Starfire dragged the three of them through an open door, locking it behind them.

"Now where are we?" Melissa asked, looking around.

"Robin's room." Star replied, clipping a utility belt around her waist.

"Do you really think we'll need that?" Flare asked worriedly.

"Relax. It's just a precaution because I lost my powers."

"Well, I hope that precaution is ready…the door's breaking.

○◘○◘○◘○◘○◘

"I see it! It's there!" Flame yelled, pointing.

"I'm not blind Flame. It's a planet." Flame slumped back into his chair. Blaze sighed. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just worried."

"I'm sure everything's fine. C'mon, what's the worst that would happen?"


End file.
